


No Secrets

by arlenejp, Sherlock84



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M, Picture taking, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock84/pseuds/Sherlock84
Summary: Greg and Sherlock try to find ways to get John jealous.





	No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my co-writer sherlock84 in Oregon for all she's done

John is at his sister Harriet's for the weekend helping her and Clara straighten out their lives.

Mine is not so good at the moment either because I'm perplexed by my flatmate John Watson.

* * *

Every time I 'borrow' his laptop I find porn sites. I can see sense with the women, but he has men only on there.

Why? For a man who loudly protests his not being gay or even showing signs of bisexual, why?

John has no idea of my passion for him. Of how much I desire him. If I show it, I might frighten him away.

* * *

I consider this time going to DI Greg Lestrade for advice. He and John have been pub hopping for months, and I'm hoping he can give me insight as to John's affiliation.

          _Greg can you meet me at 221B tonight? Need advice?_

          _You, the great Sherlock! Okay be there at six_

* * *

As I wait around for Lestrade to arrive, I struggle to understand why John looking at a gay site.

My instinct tells me he is hiding something and yet I need someone else to help find the truth.

I now hope against hope that my suspicion is right.

Leaving the website and laptop untouched is the best thing to do until Greg gets here.

I hear a car pull up and looking out the window I see it's Greg.

* * *

The front door opens slowly, and steady footsteps head up the stairs.

          "Okay, Sherlock what's this all about?"

          "Lestrade, please take a look at John's laptop."

          "A sex site, wait a minute a gay site?"

          "Greg, please hear me out, I think John might be gay or bisexual!"

          "Seriously I don't want to know what he does behind closed doors."

          "Please, you and John have been out for drinks occasionally.

Do you see him flirt with women or do you know if he has one night stands?"

          "No, I haven't. He keeps to himself"

* * *

          "He doesn't bring women to Baker Street like he used to."

          "Sherlock why ask me, when you know the answer!"

          "Lestrade you are the man who knows relationships. Much better than I. You are my only hope!"

          "Okay, do you want me to say it, I'll say it I think John is gay or bisexual at the least. Are you thinking about confronting him? I would tread very carefully because sex is a delicate subject and you don't want to cause chaos with it."

          "John has to face up to the truth and to confront him should make it happen."

          "Still I would play it safe, think this through before you throw John under the bus."

* * *

The next weeks see nothing in cases for us. I'm so bored hanging around the flat. John and I seem to be getting on each other's nerves. We try watching telly, playing a game of Cluedo, but just succeed in snarling at each other.

* * *

A case comes our way, finally. It's a jewelry heist.

It takes John, myself and Lestrade exactly eight days to track down the burglar. He was hiding out in his mother's house.

* * *

John is in the midst of a sniffly cold the night we finish up. I tell him to go home, and I'd sign off and deliver the documents to Lestrade at his flat.

          "Why can't it wait until tomorrow?"

I purposely hesitate before answering."It's, er, rather important to get this done."

I know John has his 'what is going on' face, but I ignore it.

* * *

Texting Lestrade. 

          _I'm coming over to bring the papers for this case._

          _Sherlock, no need_

          _Trust me, there is a need._

I see John off to a cab, and I hail one for myself.

* * *

Lestrade is in his baggy sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and offers me a beer. I decline, and we get comfortable sitting across from each other.

* * *

          "I have a huge favor to ask of you. I know you're going to balk at it but please! I can't go on like this anymore. I need answers."

          "Oh damn, this is about John again, isn't it?"

          "I have to know, his very presence around me has me on edge."

Taking a breath, I continue," I want John to believe we're having sex."

Greg jumps up,"Stop. I told you this is too personal. Getting involved is not in my division."

          "Please! You've been such a good friend, seeing me through everything. I love this man. I have to know. Will he accept me?"

I'm on my feet, pacing the room, my hands over my eyes, tears falling.

Greg moves to me to hold me in an embrace.

* * *

          "Okay, my friend, what do you want from me?"

          "Make believe we've had a few and we're drunk. We take selfies. And then, fall into bed, clothes off and take more selfies. One or two will find Johns email address. I predict he'll come here, mad as hell at you, for being presumptuous in engaging with his friend."

* * *

          "Got it! You face him directly, asking what he's expecting you to do."

          "Yes, with your help of course."

          "You want me in on this part also?"

          "Please, Greg?"

          "Sherlock are you mental, you realize this would make John hate me forever?"

          "Come on you're helping me make a point to him!"

          "Jealousy is a dangerous thing and think of the consequences that can go with it"

          "Stop stalling, will you help me do this?"

          "Alright if that will make you stop nagging me."

          "Thank you."

* * *

Greg heads to his fridge to grab a beer to steady himself and his nerves!

          "Sherlock would you like a beer ?"

          "No thanks"

He chugs his beer quick before joining Sherlock in the sitting room.

* * *

          "How shall we do this? Are we doing videos? Wait! I think not! Just some pictures of us naked."

* * *

Very self-consciously we undress.

Both of us uncomfortable with this situation.

* * *

          "Let's get this over quickly."

          "Give me your best goofy drunk face."

Standing together both naked, Sherlock and Lestrade have their mobile phones in hand, and each snaps shots.

"

          These will be deleted immediately, Sherlock. Don't want anyone from the force to get their hands on it."

* * *

          "Bedroom is just down at the end of the hall," Greg states, as Sherlock leads. Greg places his mobile on the nightstand and grabs Sherlock's phone from his hand.

Getting into the feel of this and trying to remain unaffected Greg props up the pillows as Sherlock sits on the edge of the bed.

          "Lie down, Sherlock, so I can position the cameras and set them to timer mode."

Sherlock lies on his back at the head of the bed. Lestrade sets the cameras.

          "I think it best if you are on top of me. We expose little, but it looks like we're going at it. Is that good for you Sherlock?"  
My voice is a bit shaky. My arousal is evident, but I hold myself together.

Sherlock gives a quick nod of his head, also trying to remain quiescent with this.  


Mobiles primed and ready, round two of selfies commence. Each click shows a slightly different pose.  


          "Done?" Greg asks.  


Both men move quickly to the sitting room and get dressed, trying hard to maintain some self-control. Sherlock and Greg have a keen eye for picture taking, choosing the best ones to show John. They choose two pics. One of them standing up in the room and the other with them on the bed.

* * *

          "There's no turning back now Sherlock if you send these. Are you prepared to face the consequence's of John's anger?"

          "I'm prepared and remember you are still my friend and you also are making a point to him."

* * *

Greg heads into to the kitchen to get another beer.

          "I know it's the second time I asked this but would you like a beer Sherlock?"

          "Yes please."

If Sherlock is taking a beer, I know he's very keyed up. Now to wait for the response.

* * *

John growls low in his throat as he gets the pictures from each phone.

Dressing quickly, tucking his gun into his pocket he grabs a cab to Greg's flat.

The bell rings, Sherlock and I jump, even knowing that's what we're expecting.

* * *

Greg opens the door and staggers back from Johns' fist impacting his face.

I run over yelling, "John, John stop!"

I try to get in between the two men but have problems with John. He is so strong even though he doesn't look it.

* * *

          "Keep out of this, Sherlock."

Turning to Greg, he hauls off another punch before I can grab him.

Still trying to reach Greg,"You know how I feel about Sherlock. Why, why are you fucking him? And, Sherlock, what is in your head?"

I'm holding tight around Johns's waist lifting him off the ground, his back against my front.

          "Stop wriggling, and I'll let you go."

He relaxes, fists clenched, and faces off to Greg as I lower him to the ground.

* * *

          "John, I'm going into the bedroom to leave you two alone. I think you have something to discuss with Sherlock. And it does not involve me at all."

In saying so, he takes off, leaving a very angry, upset John and a not too calm me all alone. I guess Greg is not going to stay like he said he would.

* * *

          "John, come talk to me. Tell me how you feel about me?"

Seeing that John is very unnerved, of course, I have to tread very carefully with my words.

* * *

          "How the hell do you expect me to react, when I saw the pictures of you and Lestrade?"

          "John, please hear me out"

          "Okay but don't agitate me even further Sherlock. Alright start explaining now"

          "Truth is I wanted to get back at you because you're a coward when it comes to your feelings! You want me, but you're afraid to say it. If you think I am into Lestrade think again, we are friends, almost brothers. He's not my type, you are."

* * *

Recalling back to when he saw gay pornography on John's laptop, Sherlock confronted him, letting him know what he saw and the facts about his sexuality.

          "I need to know where you stand John because I am in love with you."

          "I do have deep feelings for you, Sherlock. From the moment I first saw you but, I am scared of the unknown when it comes to relationships. How can I be sure that you and I will not be like Harriet and Clara?'

          "I won't let it happen I promise you and we are not your sister and her relationship."

* * *

          "I'm sorry I lied to you, Sherlock. I do love you. But, I need an apology from you as well."

          "Okay I'm sorry too for using Lestrade to get back at you but, I wanted to make a point to you. Let's agree to be honest with each other and have no more secrets, agreed."

          "I forgive you Sherlock"

          "Me too and no more secrets. From now on total honesty with each other."

* * *

Sherlock reaches for John's hand and pulls him into an embrace. Without a second thought, they look into each other's eyes and share a tender kiss.  
They have both learned to be honest and truthful with the one you love.


End file.
